Tattoo
Tattoo is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Tattoo is a rabbit who loves gothic fashion, tattoos and piercings (from which she has many all over her body). Her own tattoos have the ability to become "alive" and obey her will, such as attacking or defending her from harm. Her tattoos are: a dragon, several hearts, flowers, tiger stripes and black wings; each tattoo has a unique ability. Nowdays she works at a tattoo shop. Personality She has a vengeful and hostile personality and attitude; her highly dangerous fury makes her dangerous when she attacks by using her tatoos, but this can make her sad sometimes. Appearance She is a lavander colored rabbit with a darker hair, from which half of her head is shaved and has a black hairband with a black rose on it. The area around her mouth is white, has thick lips black eyes with one single black eyelash, three stripes on each cheek and long hanging ears with inverted hearts shaped piercings. She wears a pink dress with short sleeves and visible shoulders, an apron with a heart knitted into it, a fucsia ribbon with buttons on her belly, blue and purple striped socks, black boots with buttons and a metal tip as well as a black mini scarf and black gloves. She has a tattoo which consists of two black spots on her forehead, a dragon tattoo on her left arm, a three heart tattoo on her right arm and a heart on her hand; on her left leg black dots with petals, on her right leg tiger stripes, on her belly a circle with two black petals on each side and a crown above. Finally, she has a black winged heart tattoo on her back. Powers and abilities * Dragon tattoo: when this tattoo comes to live it uses dragon skills such as spitting fire and is Tattoo´s pet * Hearts tattoo: this may charm unfortunate victims * Spot tattoo: this may act as bullets, but she needs a firearm to shoot them * Stripes tattoo: this can be used as claws to capture prey * Wings tattoo: this give her the ability to fly, but she has to be naked to do so Deaths She can kill easily thanks to her vengeful attitude and powerful tattoos; her deaths are usually very painful and involve piercings. Gallery Gothella.png|Tattoo´s original Gothella design Tatoo_pose1.png|Tattoo posing Rsz_tatoo_tatuajes_by_la_cocotua-db2vqfx.png|Tattoo´s magic tattoos all over her body Trivia * She was originally going to be called Gothella, but had a simple design and was changed for something more complex * Her attitude and outfit are inspired by Tak from "Invader Zim". * The piercings on her ears can be used as pliers by closing and opening them * She has a great running ability * It is unknown why she has a scar on her left ear Translated by Cyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Mammals Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Adult Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship